Divine Interest
by prophet-of-troy
Summary: Alethea was chosen. Of all the Graced, she was the one chosen to look after the Potter heir. All she wants is what's best for her boy. Even if it goes against plan. How much would it change if Harry had a friend before going to Hogwarts? Or had someone to help explain things and look after him? Some one who was more focused on his well-being than the greater good?
1. Alethea

Chapter one: Alethea

Angels are said to be void of emotion, completely neutral. Unable to feel love, anger, sorrow, or happiness. Even the angels themselves think this until they prove themselves wrong. Even I thought so. But I was wrong.

I didn't realize how wrong I was until I met my child. I say _my_ child, but angels do not reproduce. We just are. Some, very few who are said to have a special destiny, are paired to guide children of equal importance. This was very rare. I was chosen. He was mine from the time he was born.

Our first year together was blissful. I was happy for the family I had and this was strange. I had always known that angels were incapable of such things. Then my Harry opened his eyes for the first time and I, along with his parents, fell in love. I would protect him with my life. With my wings. With my Grace.

I watched from my home in Heaven, Harry's first Halloween. His parents, James and Lily, had dressed him up in a red and gold uniform like a Gryffindor Seeker and had their friends over. I liked the Marauders save for Peter as much as I thought an angel could like anyone- despite the fact that the more I watched my boy the more I felt the emotions humans were known for expressing and writing such beautiful poetry about. Harry's first Christmas brought him a new broom and an army of Marauder themed stuffed animals. Then his first birthday came. Through this first year, I watched his surroundings- the waging war on both sides as well as the internal conflict within. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Angels, the few who become Guardians, watch their charges from Heaven. Always. But when I watched Lily Potter give her life to save her son's, I wept. I had loved that family as wholly as I love my boy. I had laughed at the antics, worried over my Harry when he chased Piewhackit the cat on his broom, and wept when I watched the poor, misguided Severus Snape clasp the fallen lily to him. I broke tradition and for the first time in my life, experienced the wonder my Father created that was Earth.

* * *

"Boy! Get up! Now!"

I nudged Harry and he jerked awake, calming down at the familiar sight of me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"The horse wants you," I told him.

"Don't they always want something?"

I gave him his glasses to put on and watched him blink back the remnants of sleep, of the dream he had had. "You had the dream again," I said.

"Same one," he grumbled. "Flying motorcycle."

I wanted to tell him about the truth, that that was the sweet Hagrid bringing him to his relatives, and I use that term loosely. That he was a wizard, destined for amazing things. I didn't, not sure how to breach the topic much less how to do so without upsetting him. No, it was best to wait until he was retrieved to go to Hogwarts.

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying vainly to tame it. I sighed at his grin. I could feel the change coming. The winds were changing again.

"Alethea." My head snapped up to where he waited at the door, ready to go make breakfast. "You coming?"

I smiled at him, my boy. "Right behind you."

I followed him into the kitchen, past the whalish Vernon Dursley, and watched him cook breakfast that I knew he wouldn't be able to eat. I always made sure he ate though. By the time he was done, the Dursley's equally whalish son and the willowy Petunia were sitting at the table as well. They ignored him as he laid the food out on the table like he was the hired help, only minus the hired bit.

"How many are there?" I heard Dudley ask.

"Thirty-six," Vernon boasted. "Counted them myself."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. I was surprised he could count that high. Dudley counted silently on his fingers, mouthing the numbers as he went, before going red in the face.

"Thirty-six? But last year-last year I had thirty-seven."

"Well some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year," Vernon tried to pacify.

I rolled my eyes again, you pick things up from man as the years pass by,and made a face with Harry. He grinned at me, looking so much like his father.

"What are _you_ smiling about, freak?"

His face froze at his aunt's question and I glared in her direction, despite her not being able to see me. She turned back to her son.

"We'll get you two new presents when we go out. How's that, popkin?"

Dudley frowned, but nodded, and began stuffing his face. I had my own gift, to Harry for the day. They were taking Dudley to the zoo for his birthday and I had a plan to get Harry in the car with them too. When the call came through, Harry glanced to me and I nodded with a grin. They discussed who else he could stay with. Marge hated him too much, Yvonne was vacationing in Majorca, the car was too new for him to sit in outside of the zoo. They had no choice that they saw _but_ to take him.

I met them there, not having enough room to ride with him and walked behind as we went through the animal sections. Harry's favorite were the lions. When we entered the reptile house, I felt a shiver of something go down my spine. As if to say, it's time. Be ready.

Harry and I watched Dudley and his friend go tank to tank, terrorizing the inhabitants with us behind to look at the animals. There was a larger tank that drew them and that feeling of dread grew as Dudley banged hard on it and whined.

"Make it move."

Vernon knocked smartly on the glass. "Move."

Dudley slammed against it too. "Move!"

But the snake slept on. Dudley and the Dursley's moved on to the other exhibits and the snake looked up- winking at Harry and then looking straight at me. My stomach churned.

"Can you see her?" Harry asked aloud.

The snake nodded.

"She's my angel. Alethea."

"Harry, don't." I breathed, nervous around this of my Father's creations. "He's a snake."

"So?"

I swallowed, knowing how ridiculous it was to fear every snake. Condemn them for one. That wasn't what I wanted to teach Harry. He needed to know before we went to Hogwarts that things weren't always what they seemed. Not to base his opinion based on others.

"Hello," I said hesitantly.

The snake seemed to frown in confusion, but its form never changed. Mostly just an overtone. Harry nodded approvingly.

That was when Dudley and Piers came over, shoving Harry to the ground hard- making his glasses fallen and crack again. I got down to help him find his glasses before they were stepped on. He pulled them on and glared at the boys and I watched with glee as the glass vanished. The snake slithered out and I kept still as he slithered by.

"Thankss... amigo... do not fear my kind, Graced."

I breathed out slowly and nodded.

* * *

"Alethea," he said seriously. "What's wrong with me?"

I looked up and frowned at his tone. This was after Vernon dragged Harry in by his hair and threw him into the cupboard. He'd been silent on his bed and staring at the ceiling. I'd left for an hour to see Sirius, as I did in spare time when Harry was sleeping-making the cell as bearable as I could for just a little bit. I could never stay long, having to go back to my Harry. I always showed myself so he could see me, but most of the time he was too out of it and the other times I'm sure he just thought I was a figment of his imagination. He was slowly getting better.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you know why I can do things like that. Tell me what's wrong with me."

I sighed and moved to sit beside him. "Harry, there's nothing wrong with you. You're special. You're a wizard."

He frowned. "I'm a what?"

I began to get excited. "A wizard. I watched over your parents too when you were born. James was a wizard and Lily a witch. When you turn eleven you'll go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents and their friends went there. I go to visit one of them when I can. You asked where I go when I'm not here. You can do amazing things. You _will_ do amazing things. It's why I'm here with you."

He had been listening aptly with a hopeful look in his eyes. "My parents. Tell me more..."

* * *

"Sirius?" I whispered, stepping lightly closer to his form. I had seen wonderful things in my time on Earth. Love, undying love that made me believe in them. I had also seen terrible things. War, but beauty in war. When one man on one side helped another for the other. But there was no beauty in this cold, dusty cell on an island surrounded by Dementors without even a limp cot on the floor.

The form groaned and I moved just beside him. He moved his head and tried to sit up. I placed a hand on his back and he jerked away from me.

"Sirius, calm down. I'm here to help."

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" His voice was hoarse and in a whisper from no use.

I blew softly and the room warmed up as best as I could do. He still shivered, but less so than he was originally. He calmed down and looked up at me in a state of awe. "Are you an angel?"

I blushed and thought about it. Ironic, yes, but not necessarily shocking. I suppose I did look fairly cliché; long almost white blonde hair, one ocean blue eye and one bright green like Harry's, and bare feet. I smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He pulled his brows together and leaned his head back in a confused manner. "Really?"

I smoothed his hair back. "My name is Alethea. I'm Harry's Guardian. I watched over you and James and Lily and Remus."

"Harry? Where is he? How is he?"

"He's amazing. He's going to be a great wizard. He lives with Lily's sister."

He suddenly looked horrified. "No! She-she never wanted him there! Where's Remus? Or Alice and Frank?"

"Alice and Frank were tortured by Bellatrix and aren't really in their right minds. Remus- it isn't his fault. He's been trying but Dumbledore keeps him away. He even tried to come see him once and he was stopped. Harry doesn't remember. I look after him though."

"Dumbledore?"

"He thinks more on the scale of saving Wizarding Britain rather than saving Harry. I don't think he really cares about him as more than the savior."

Sirius looked heartbroken. "Is he happy?"

"As happy as he can be. I only told him about his parents and Hogwarts today after a bout of accidental magic."

"What did he do?" He asked with an excited face.

"He's a Parselmouth. He accidentally let a snake out at the zoo."

He frowned. "You can't let him tell anyone about that. They'll condemn him for life."

"I know. I'll take care of him. I always have."

Sirius grasped at my hand tightly and pulled me nearer. "Are you real? I've seen you before."

I cupped his face. "Very real. I come here when Harry sleeps. I check on you."

"Alethea."

"Alethea," I confirmed. "You were always my favorite Marauder."

He didn't smile like at one point he might have. He hugged me.

* * *

"That letter. What was it for?"

I grinned, bouncing in excitement. "That was your Hogwart's letter. They'll come for you. Remember what I told you about being the Boy-Who-Lived?"

He nodded. "So, you'll come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Of course I'm coming with you. I have to keep you out of trouble don't I? But I'll still be secret. You know that. Only you and Sirius know about me."

Harry swallowed- I had told him about Sirius- and nodded again. "Right. Do you think I'll make friends?"

"I'm positive you will."

* * *

I looked back and forth between Hagrid and Harry. He was doing a really good job of pretending to be ignorant of his heritage. I was kind of proud. He kept glancing back at me for support.

"You can always trust Hagrid," I told him. "With anything but a secret. Terrible loose lips."

We watched the Dursley's and Hagrid shout at each other until Vernon decided to insult Dumbledore. I groaned, laying a hand over my face in frustration.

"Now he's done it." I pulled Harry away from them. "Hagrid is extremely protective of Dumbledore and vice versa."

"I thought we didn't like Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is fine. He's a good leader for the many, I just think we should steer clear of him. He wants to turn you into a hero."

"I don't want to be a hero," Harry said, looking terrified.

I held my hands on his shoulders. "I don't think he would give you the choice. Now, watch."

 **A/N: Just the first chapter of new story. It was originally uploaded to my other account (AllISeeAreStars) but I don't use that account any more and it seems silly to keep going back to it just for this story. I really like this one, though I don't think it's as good as my others. I don't know at the moment what my pairings will be, but suggestions are always (usually) taken into consideration. I have three chapters of this written so far, and will be uploading them based on if people like this first chapter.**

 **Dasvidanya, Mia**


	2. Friend

Chapter two: Friend

"Sirius! It's happening. Hagrid is taking Harry to Diagon Alley. Well, sort of. They're sleeping right now."

"You're going to Hogwarts with him?" Sirius croaked, inhaling the food I brought him.

I sighed. "Why are you both asking me that? Of _course_ I'm going with him. Who else is going to keep him out of trouble? Honestly."

"But, Dumbledore. He might feel you or something."

I glared, pouting just slightly. "I'm actually offended that you just said that."

"Sorry," he said with almost a smile. He was definitely getting better. "Didn't mean to offend an angel of the Lord."

"Now you're just mocking me."

He went to say something, but was stopped by a violent bout of coughing. I raised his arms above his head for his diaphragm to expand for him to start breathing better. "Hey now. Breathe. You're alright."

"How's Remus?"

I frowned. "I-I haven't been to him in a while."

"Please, could you? Just... please."

I nodded and moved away from him to Remus Lupin's home near Devon. The lights were all out and the house was run down from age. I sighed and tried to fix it as best I could and turned lights on, fixed the old, springy furniture, and cleared the dust. I knew he had had it hard. The Ministry had just passed the werewolf laws making it difficult to find work and even before that they were discriminated against. It didn't help that he destroyed his house every full moon.

"Don't move."

I stiffened and slowly straightened back up, raising my hands in my best nonthreatening way. The full moon was tomorrow night. I didn't want to provoke Moony. I really shouldn't have let myself be seen.

He looked terrible, no longer the young and studious boy I once knew. He had more scars. He was sick, obviously feeling the effects of the next night. He had his wand in his hand and raised to me, not four inches from my face. I could easily leave. Tell Sirius he was as to be expected. It wouldn't be a lie. Except, then there would be the question of how I 'apparated' past the wards that prevented that.

"Hello," I said, moistening my cracked lips.

His jaw tightened, most likely out of exhaustion and needing to sit down and rest. He really shouldn't have been up and around.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want?"

"Put your wand away, Remus. I'm not here to hurt you."

He went to take a step forward and his knee fell away but I grabbed him, trying to keep him on his feet. I lead him over to the couch, setting him down.

"Are you trying to make it worse?" I asked in a worried tone.

My only answer was a groan.

I stood, moving to the kitchen to get a wet rag, returning and wiping his face- pressing the cool cloth against his warm forehead. "Shh, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Tell me."

"Sirius asked me to check on you and make sure you're okay."

In a flash, he shoved me away from him in a last snap of strength. I fell back to the floor and looked up with baited breath. He panted, but glared at me.

"Get out. I don't know who you are, but get out and don't ever let me see you again."

I pressed the heel of my hand to his forehead and he was asleep. He wouldn't wake up for a few hours and he would feel a lot better than he normally would. I wished I could heal him of his lycanthropy, but I could not.

* * *

The owl was at the window when I returned to Harry. He groaned and looked around, prompted by Hagrid to give the owl five Knuts.

"Knuts?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"The bronze ones," I told him.

His face brightened and he fished out the coins from Hagrid's coat, tentatively holding them out to the bird.

"The pictures," he gasped. "They move!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Wizarding pictures do that, Crash."

That was my name for him. Always had been. He grinned as Hagrid yawned loudly and stretched.

"Best we be off, Harry. Lots to get."

"But Hagrid, I haven't any money. You heard what Uncle Vernon said- he won't pay for anything."

I swung my legs back and forth from where I sat on the desk. "Your parents left you money," I told him. "Lots of Wizarding money. So did a lot of people that aren't related. People who had no living relatives to leave their stuff to and left it all to you for getting rid of Voldemort."

"But I didn't even do anything."

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

I smirked at his flushed face and he made a face at me.

* * *

I followed Harry and Hagrid into the Leaky Cauldron and my wings shivered with anticipation. Something was wrong. I glanced around at the people in the tavern.

"Your usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, clapping hard on Harry's shoulder and making him stagger where I had to steady him.

"Brace yourself," I told him, watching everyone go completely still and silent.

He looked around cautiously too, like a cornered animal, and widened his eyes when his name was said and chairs were pushed aside as he was crowded- everyone begging to shake his hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter. I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you."

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eye was twitching and I felt a nausea like I had never felt before. I breathed out shakily and tightened my grip on Harry's shoulder as he came closer. My whole body began vibrating in an emotion and sensation I had no explanation for. I pulled Harry closer to me, my wings twitching.

"Harry, I don't trust him. Something's bad about him."

He nodded and whispered. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Don't touch him for starters. Just, be coldly polite. Like to Marge. There's something Dark about him."

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

Luckily, Professor Quirrell didn't seem too keen on shaking Harry's hand and kept his distance. "P-P-Potter," he stammered, but it was fake. I glared at him and his lie, which was my gift to see through. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"I bet you could," I said spitefully. Harry reached behind him and took my hand.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the Dark Arts," he muttered. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

I scoffed, "You think you're cute, don't you? Harry, stay away from him. I told you Voldemort wasn't really dead. I think this man is with him."

He nodded as the line moved along before Hagrid told them they had to leave. Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time and Hagrid led us through the bar and out to a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned back at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind."

I bit the end of my tongue from saying anything while Hagrid tapped the wall to open the entrance. I had told Harry as much as I could about the Wizarding world, but I didn't mention much about Diagon Alley just so I could see his face right now. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically.

"Are you okay?" I asked teasingly. He nodded and followed after Hagrid.

Things in Diagon Alley hadn't changed much in the years. The streets were still crowded, the complaints still the same, the shops in the same order. We followed to the bank, Gringott's, where we went down to the vault and Harry grabbed money. I tried to give him a quick low down about the currency as Hagrid told him as well. I was in all honesty confused as to why Dumbledore asked Hagrid to be the one to take Harry. I liked Hagrid, truly, I'm not sure that there were too many souls more pure than his, but this was _not_ a job I would have delegated him with.

"Get extra," I told him, "You never know when it might come in handy."

He nodded and did as I requested, leaving the vault to go down to Hagrid's destination. I paced the air, feeling uncomfortable around that-that-that _thing_. This was just asking for trouble. I knew this had to be Dumbledore's first test. The Stone. I could curse Nicholas Flamel for the invention of it.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Crash. Just, stay away from that thing. Okay?"

He frowned, but agreed and I was happy to leave the bank again. On to Madame Malkins. I could remember, though to me it didn't feel like that long ago, watching over Lily as she was fitted for pregnancy robes. I told Harry as much and he gave me a grin as he did whenever I told him about his parents.

"Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringott's carts."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I love Hagrid, don't get me wrong, but he isn't who I would choose to introduce my Harry to the Wizarding World. And, considering us meeting Quirrell, he should be there at all times to watch over Harry.

"You're supposed to be watching him!" I scolded, though Harry was the only one able to hear as we watched Hagrid head off to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's fine, Leaf," Harry told me reassuringly. He had called me Leaf when he was little, unable to pronounce my full name. "You'll be right here. Besides, now we can talk and I don't feel silly. And, I feel much safer with you than anyone else anyway."

I smiled and tried in vain to fix his mess of hair. We entered the shop to find the squat, smiling woman that was Madame Malkins. She led us, him, _us,_ to the back of the shop where there was a boy about the same age as my Harry with blonde hair and looking every bit as much as his father. Hopefully, that was the only thing they had in common.

"Hello," he said. I think his parents named him Draco. They had been terrified for the boy when Narcissa's due date was near Lily's and therefore the prophecy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he had the same bored, drawling voice that Lucius Malfoy did. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

I frowned, pacing and spinning in my way. "Give him a chance, Harry. He doesn't know any better, if you only knew what his parents were like."

Harry looked over at me and then back to Draco. "No, I don't."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

I smiled, having told Harry all about Quidditch. Harry smiled too, happy he knew something. "My dad was a Seeker, and I've been told I could be a good one too. I have the right build."

I nodded at him with an encouraging smile and Draco looked at him more appreciatively. "I want to be a Seeker too," he told him. "I would love to be on the House team, but they don't let first years try out."

"There's always next year," Harry said with a shrug. "You can try then, can't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know what House you're going to be in yet?"

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor," Harry told him and I watch with interest as Draco's face fell.

He quickly hid it and sneered. "I'll be in Slytherin for sure. I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindor."

Harry glared, but I stopped him from saying anything. "He's just disappointed you might not be in the same House. There's a huge raging war between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Maybe we can study together," my Harry said, making me very proud.

Draco smiled too. "Yeah, that could be fun. Or, maybe we could owl each other over the rest of break."

Good, they've both passed the moment where they could have hated each other and maybe Harry made his first friend. "I say!" Draco exclaimed. "Look at that man."

Harry and I looked over to see Hagrid at the window and holding up two large ice cream cones to show he couldn't come in. Harry beamed. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper,"Harry told him, being patient.

Luckily, Draco seemed to get the hint and didn't say anything more, though it was obvious he wanted to. Instead, he asked, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Now, it wasn't a lie, but I could tell the boy seemed very awkward at this point and unsure of what to say. "But, they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

Oh no. I had told Harry about the prejudice in the Wizarding World. I had told him that that was how things were for now. He hadn't understood. "They were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. But, I don't think it's a big deal if they're not. I go to a Muggle school and there are loads of students that are better in our studies than I am."

Draco blinked, looking alarmed. He had probably never heard anyone talk about Muggles like this. He'd probably never met one. "But, they have no magic. That makes us better."

"But they find other ways of doing things without magic. Could you do that?"

Now he frowned. "I guess not. My father doesn't think they should be allowed into the school. It is a bit unfair, I suppose, though. They don't know our ways, they don't know anything about our world. It would be best if they stayed where they were comfortable."

"Shouldn't they make that choice for themselves?"

I could watch the wheels in both boys heads spin. Draco was being subjected to a different perspective than what he had grown up being told and it was obvious he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"That's you done, my dear," Madame Malkins told Harry, patting his leg. He stepped down and looked back to Draco.

Draco frowned at him having to leave and stuck his hand out. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook it, grinning at perhaps his first friend. "I'm-"

But Harry's hair had moved when he looked up and his scar was on display. "Harry Potter," Draco breathed with a heart broken look. "I-I know."

I sighed, wishing with everything that this could have waited until they had gotten to know each other more, but I stepped forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked over at me and then back to Draco. "He's been brought up to hate you, Harry. But now you're more than a name. Ask about sending him an owl."

"Can I still owl you?" Harry asked, hopeful.

A pained look crossed Draco's face, but he nodded. "We just can't let my father find out. He'd use it to his advantage. He would _want_ me to be your friend," all this he whispered very quickly so as to get it all out without anyone else hearing.

Harry nodded and we left the shop. Next was to buy parchment, quills, and ink, but I kept thinking about the strange encounter my boy had just had. Maybe his first friend. Draco seemed different than his father, or, maybe he was just now experiencing that things were different than what he had always heard. Harry knew I was preoccupied, there wasn't a way he _couldn't_ know, but I tried to nod and smile at the appropriate times.

"Are you excited?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I hope I'm in Gryffindor. But, I feel like I'll end up in Hufflepuff."

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," he replied darkly and I groaned. "Never been a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry frowned and snuck a glance at me that Hagrid followed with a frown of his own. "But, there had to have been good people from Slytherin too. It's not fair to them to assume everyone in that house is evil."

I kissed his head and Hagrid grimaced, realizing what he had implied. Next, was Flourish and Bott's where I was able to convince Harry to pick up a few extra books he should probably read. We were even able to sneak a curse and counter-curse book past Hagrid, though just barely as Harry had to convince me. Then, heaven help me, he wanted to buy a solid gold cauldron.

"The list specifically said pewter," I told him.

"But, I can afford it," he argued.

I gave him my look and he ducked his head bashfully. "You could probably afford to buy the entirety of Private Drive," I told him. "That doesn't mean you should!"

We did pick him out some nice scales, a brass telescope, and basic potion ingredients that he would need. Then Hagrid, sweet, bumbling Hagrid, insisted upon getting Harry a birthday gift. As fate would have it, an owl, and twenty minutes later I walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with Harry carrying a large cage holding a sleeping snowy owl.

I was telling him about the teachers of Hogwarts. McGonagall, who was stern, but loyal and very motherly. Professor Flitwick, who was quirky and underestimated. Finally, I finished with Severus Snape- my favorite of them.

"He was friends with my mom?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"When they were children, but they got into a fight. He's a good man."

We stopped outside of Ollivanders and I shivered, but then followed them both into the shop. There was the tinkling of a bell somewhere we couldn't see. There was some sort of secret magic to this place, with its piles of wands in their slender boxes.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said. Everyone jumped, even me. An old man stood in front of them with pale, moon-like eyes that ghosted over me and hesitated for a moment before moving on to Harry. "To all of you."

Harry's eyes widened and darted over to where I was. "Hello," he said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

The man moved closer to Harry and I possessively pulled Harry closer to me, making him almost trip and Ollivander to look somewhat amused. "I'm not going to harm him," he said quietly and I got the feeling he knew exactly what I was.

"Your father," he spoke louder, "on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

I looked around, feeling ready to move on. To leave. Unfortunately, Harry was difficult to place with a wand. It took half a dozen until Ollivander gave him a strange look that I didn't like, glancing vaguely to where I was standing. "I wonder."

Then he handed my Harry a wand that the strange man seemed to be extremely careful with as he held it out for him to take. And that was the one. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of it like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Harry looked back to me and I smiled at him, ignoring the feeling of dread. It was the look the man had given me before handing the wand to Harry.

"Bravo!" He cried. "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious. How very curious."

"Sorry," Harry said. "But, what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

I was shaking, squeezing Harry's shoulder hard enough he winced and I felt bad. Harry paid for his wand and I quickly tried to drag him out of the store with me, but not before seeing Ollivander nod to me.

 **A/N: I'm glad that people are liking this. I definitely have future plans for it. Ideas I have for how certain things will be handled later. I haven't decided who she will end up with, or Harry for that matter as I said. I'm thinking Hermione for Harry. Originally I had this as a Severus Snape and Alethea love story, but having written things so far I am uncertain. Oh well. Alethea will definitely be changing things up, though I don't know exactly how much and what I'll keep aside from a few things.**

 **As the story goes along, the chapters will get less choppy. And yes, to any Supernatural fans, I stole Castiel's sleep thing. He's my favorite character and I keep a tiny figure of him on my side table. I call it Baby Cass. Or, to any Star Trek fans, I suppose you could compare it to Spock's nerve pinch.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. I only have up to chapter three written, mostly concentrating on Suscepit, but I will continue it soon.**

 **Dasvidanya, Mia**


	3. Tangible

**Chapter 3: Tangible**

* * *

Chapter three: Tangible

"How are they?" Was the first thing Sirius asked when I saw him that night after Harry went to bed. He looked exhausted with dark circles that seemed permanently stuck under his eyes and a beard to his chest.

I handed him a few wrapped sandwiches and a bottle of water before sitting down across from him. "They're both fine. I'm going to check on Remus here after I leave you. He was a bit alarmed earlier, I wasn't careful and he saw me."

For a few moments we just each sat there in silence while Sirius ate. Then, when he did speak, it was quiet and she almost didn't hear it. "I keep thinking you're just something out of my imagination. That I've been in here too long and I'm just projecting. Are you real?"

"I'm just as real as you are," I whispered.

He followed suit with a harsh whisper of his own. "I'm just not sure how real that is at the moment. I feel like I'm slipping away," he sobbed quietly.

I knelt in front of him and hugged him as he cried and his shoulders shook violently. I have said, that angels aren't supposed to feel emotion, and they're not, but I didn't feel like what I was as I comforted Sirius. I felt human.

"This is only temporary," I told him. "Harry and I will figure out a way to get you out and you'll come home with us. You'll be okay."

"Do you promise?"

I never promise. I tell Harry this all the time. If it is to be God's will, I cannot interfere- so how can I promise if it is to be? "I cannot promise," I said. "I will do my best to make it so, but I can't promise. I don't promise to anyone but my father."

He grimaced and then pulled away from me angrily. I let him, admittedly hurt by his actions, and stood up. "Why are you here then," he asked, "if you can do nothing?"

I don't know what was happening. I had been upset about things before, how the Dursley's treated Harry, watching James tell Lily to take Harry and run, watching them both die, watching Sirius be taken to Azkaban. I felt love. I loved my Harry. I had loved James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, Hagrid and Severus Snape. But never, had I felt anger. I scrambled away from him and stood up.

"Nothing?" I demanded incredulously. "You think I do nothing? Maybe I should leave then and show you what it looks like, for me to do nothing. Tell that to Harry when he needs a reassuring smile or someone to tell him about the Wizarding World, because let me tell you, no one else is. Nothing, is letting him believe him parents died in a car crash and his father was a drunk. Nothing, is letting you rot here."

* * *

It wasn't until after I stood in front of Remus' house that I frowned at myself and wondered what was happening to me. But, I shook my head and entered the house. It didn't look much different than a day ago when I had tried to clean it up. I listened around for any movement, knowing that as it was just at dawn, he wouldn't be Moony anymore. He should have turned back by now.

There was a low moaning from the basement and I opened the door leading down to it, jogging down the stairs to where a naked Remus laid on a mattress on the floor with broken wood shards thrown around the room like a whirlwind had occurred.

I sighed, walking forward to help him up. He groaned and looked up to see her, groaning again and pressing his face in the mattress. "Why are you here?" I heard, muffled through the mattress.

I grabbed him by the arm and tried to help him up. He stood shakily, leaning as best he could on me, and I lead him upstairs and towards his room. "Was it a bad one?" I asked.

He panted and nodded. "Who are you?" He asked as I helped him into bed. "You mentioned Sirius, but you've been helping me."

"Shh, it's okay. Lay back, I'll get you something to wear." I pulled some night pants and boxers out of a cracked and uneven dresser and brought them over. I handed them to him and turned around to give him a shred of privacy.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't call the Ministry," I heard him ask behind me. I turned around to find him brandishing his wand at me again and slumped.

"Really? We're going to try this again, are we? You shouldn't even be standing." I stepped forward to help him back to bed.

"Don't," he said tiredly. "Don't move. I'm still waiting on answers. I've seen you twice now. Who are you?"

I smiled weakly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but, please, let me help you. That's all I'm here to do."

His arm dropped a few inches and he stumbled a step. I immediately was at his side with an arm around him and helped him back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. I brushed his hair back the way I did when Harry was sick or having a bad day.

"Please, who are you?"

"I watch over Harry," I told him. "I watched over James and Lily and you. I watch over Sirius. My name is Alethea."

He frowned with his eyes closed, a crease appearing in his forehead just between his eyes. "What do you mean? Why would you watch over Sirius? Where were you when he betrayed James and Lily? Where's Harry?"

Now he was working himself up as he struggled to sit up. I gently pushed him back to lay down again. "Sirius would never have betrayed James and Lily," I half scolded. "Harry is asleep at the moment, and Sirius is as special to me as you, James and Lily are. I hope you don't mind that Harry surpasses all of you."

His eyes were flittering, his consciousness fading in and out as he fought his exhaustion. "But-"

"Shh," I said. "Everything is alright and I will be back soon."

* * *

Harry was sitting up in his bed when I arrived back from Remus, tiredly stroking his owl's neck. When I appeared, he turned his green eyes, glazed over with a fine film of sleep that had yet to fade, to me. Then he smiled and it made me smile. My boy. Then I frowned. But he wasn't.

"Are you okay, Alethea?" He asked me.

I sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know," I told him. "I feel strange. More... tangible."

He frowned at that, not knowing what it fully meant, but not wanting to ask. I knew if I tried to explain it, I would come up short and it would just frustrate him. Until earlier, with Sirius, I didn't understand that. Frustration. Not really.

"What should I name her?" He asked, motioning to the snowy owl.

"I don't know. Maybe something from your book?"

He nodded and pulled one from the pile of school things in the corner, A History Of Magic, and we went through the names in the pages.

"How about Imogene?" I shook my head.

"Doesn't sound right for an owl."

"I could name her after you."

I smiled. "No. I'm an original."

"Oh, hey, what about Hedwig?"

I grimaced. "That's even worse than Agatha. Don't punish her like that."

He grinned. "Then that's what I'll call her," he said- being every bit as contrary as his father had been. "Just for you, I'll call her Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted. "Perfect," I grumbled. "Now you can send Draco a letter."

A stricken look passed Harry's face. "But, with a quill? I've never written with one."

"Then it will be good practice before you do your assignments."

He took forever, trying to push writing a letter off. It was ridiculous. He was obviously antsy and wanting to write his new friend a letter, but at the same time didn't want to pick up the quill. I could tell he was hoping that I would just let him use a different writing utensil, a fountain pen perhaps, but after three days of longing looks and not so subtle dramatic sighs, he finally tried the quill. He still shot me annoyed looks as he wrote and rewrote his letter to Draco, each time having me proof-read it before he threw it away to start over. Despite the fact that I told him each one was fine.

He finally believed me after a dozen other attempts and tied his letter to the leg of Hedwig, before turning his big green eyes to me. Then he batted them exaggeratedly. And then smiled.

"Oh no," I said, immediately seeing where this was going. "Hedwig can get there and back on her own. She doesn't need a shadow. Send her off and you'll get your reply within the next day or so."

"But, Leaf, what if Draco's father finds it? I just want you to make sure he doesn't intercept her." He grinned, thinking I would give in just because he said a bigger word. Impressed as I may have been, I did not.

"No, you mean for me to spy," I accused.

"It's not much different than what you do for my godfather and Remus. You've told me about going there to watch out for them."

He had a point. "No. Protecting and making sure they don't hurt themselves or get themselves into trouble is entirely different than spying on your new friend because you're afraid he won't write back." Harry's face fell into a heartbroken look. Well, if he wasn't afraid of that before, he is now. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But I don't approve of this!"

His face lit up again and he nodded. "Objection noted," then he turned to the owl. "Hedwig?"

The bird hooted as if to agree with him and I went off to Malfoy Manor. I could have waited until Hedwig got closer to her destination, but I'll admit to being curious about what had changed since the first war. It seemed bigger, but perhaps that was just because this time I was to scale. There seemed to be endless rooms, some tastefully decorated as though they were designed for royalty and some so garish and gaudy with expensive things obviously bought just for the sake of having them. Lucius, I expected, was to blame for the latter.

He was the one I came across first, alone in his study signing a few Ministry papers with an overhand flourish. He wore slim glasses resting on the very edge of his nose that, a moment later, he took off to press the back of the hand holding them to his forehead- letting out a slow sigh to suggest he was stressed. He stood up, gently tossing the reading glasses on the desk, and walked out the door with a straight back and a high head. I followed him, wondering where he could be going. He went up a flight of stairs and down to a door where he knocked. There was a crashing on the other side of it and Lucius' left brow rose at the harsh sound echoing in the otherwise silent corridor. The door opened, and there stood a slightly rumpled Draco who quickly averted his eyes to the floor, and shut the door behind him to leave him in the hall.

"Father," he greeted quietly as he twitched under Lucius' hot gaze. He was guilty of something. He had the same look as Harry when Harry did something he knew he shouldn't. I wondered what it was.

"What was it that broke?" Lucius asked in a cool tone.

Draco winced. "B-broke, sir?"

"Yes, Draco. Broke. I heard the sound before you opened the door, and you do seem keen not to let me see your room."

The poor boy had the look of someone doing some very fast thinking. "Oh! _That_. Yes, well, you see, Father. I was holding a... a book!"

"A book?" Lucius drawled.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "That's right, my new Potions book! But, when you knocked, I was so startled that-that-that I dropped it."

"You dropped it?" Lucius sneered. Once again, the boy nodded and I smirked in amusement. Yes. He reminded me very much of Harry. "Show me."

Draco's face paled. "S-s-show you? Right. Show you. The Potions book. That I dropped. Because you-"

"Get on with it!" Lucius snapped.

Draco flinched as though he thought the man might hit him. Then, with legs shaking like a newborn fawn, opened the door to his bedroom. I could tell it wasn't what Lucius expected to see, nor was it what I expected either. It was immaculate... aside from a rumpled Potions text laying face down by the desk as though dropped in a surprise. Draco seemed just as shocked at his room as Lucius, though he quickly straightened up so he wouldn't see.

Lucius' pinched face twisted in distaste. "Do pick it up, boy. Are you a barbarian?"

"N-no, sir." Draco quickly picked up the book, smoothing out the pages. "I'm sorry."

"A Malfoy," Lucius started as though he had both heard and said it a million times before, "apologizes for nothing. You will remember that before you get on that train if I have to smack it into your thick head. Am I to understand you have that practice assignment for Severus adequately finished?"

Draco's face brightened and he snatched a long parchment off his desk to hand to his father, obviously very proud of it and thinking his sire would be too. I remembered Lucius to be rather good with Potions, though uneducated in them past Hogwarts where Severus earned a Mastery in them. His icy eyes read back and forth over the small handwriting while Draco's became more fearful for what he would say. At last, Lucius shoved it back to Draco.

"I suppose it will have to do," Lucius drawled. "It isn't, after all, a _real_ assignment. If it were, you might be lucky to scrounge up an Acceptable. This better not be the amount of work I can expect in your studies. I expect you to be the top of your class. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said quietly. Lucius left after another cursory glance around the room, but I stayed as a house elf popped up next to Draco. "He didn't like it," Draco told the house elf.

"Master Snapey will still likes it," the elf said, sadly watching her young master slump in his chair. "He'll tell you how good it is."

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "It's stupid. I can't believe I thought it was good enough. It never is."

The elf scrambled over to him, trying to comfort. "No! You mustn't say that! Master Snapey always proud of your works."

Draco angrily, with the beginnings of tears starting to leak from his face, pushed the elf to the floor and shouted, "HE DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

I placed a gentle hand on his head, smoothed out his hair, and watched the tension leave the boy. He looked down to the elf cowering at his feet and knelt to help her up with a worried expression that he might have hurt her. "I'm sorry, Cinsy. Are you alright?"

The elf nodded, letting him help her up. "Master Lucius not liking you say sorry."

There was a tapping at the window and Draco looked over to see Hedwig. He quickly went over to let her in, despite not knowing whose owl she was. He untied the letter and read it quickly, getting excited with each word.

"He owled me," he told Cinsy with a grin. "He really owled me! I didn't think he would- but he did!"

Cinsy clapped for him. "You'se should write Harry Potter back."

"What do I say?" Draco asked. "He isn't like Crabbe or Goyle... or even Nott! What do I write?"

I watched him write his reply, frowning and having Cinsy erase it for him to start over again even more than Harry had to. But, he finally was satisfied enough that he tied it back to the leg of the waiting Hedwig- then watched her fly off with it, turning back to his practice assignment with a determined frown.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" I heard Remus ask.

"Making sure you haven't offed yourself," I replied before turning around.

He looked better than before, obviously if he wasn't in bed and felt good enough to walk around the house. His wand was in his hand, but at least it wasn't aimed at me the way it had been both previous times. "I want some answers, Alethea."

I smiled at the fact that he remembered my name, silly as it might be. "What do you want to know?"

Remus wasn't expecting me to say that, and he looked around both sheepish and confused. "Well, would you like to sit down? I have a lot of questions. There's tea."

I had never had tea. I'd never had any human substance. I didn't need it, but I accepted the offer of a cup of tea. Preparing it would calm his nerves. He nodded, mostly to himself, and started to the kitchen. "Don't," he paused at the door way. "Don't leave."

I smiled gently and made a showing of taking a seat on his lumpy couch. He nodded and went off to make tea. I could hear him through the thin walls, the cups clinking against each other, the water running, the ice box opening and closing. He came out with a tray in his hands that he set down in front of me. It was odd, the man changing so quickly from almost menacing- his hands shaking almost uncontrollably as he handed me my cup.

"Well," he said. "Where were we?"

"You were going to interrogate me," I reminded, adding honey to my tea to mirror his doing so.

He looked sheepish again, looking anywhere but at me. "Right, well. What-what is it that makes you so sure Sirius is innocent? The evidence is-"

"Evidence can be faked and created," I told him. I took a cautious sip of my tea and jerked the cup away from me.

"Careful," he said in surprise, as though I were a child. "It's hot."

It was! I rubbed my tongue against the back of my teeth in hopes of soothing the pain on the tip of it. How was it that Sirius used to drink it immediately? That's awful. But... it was delicious. I looked at the cup in confusion. I wanted to try to sip it again, but didn't want to hurt.

Remus looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I just didn't expect that. I've never had tea. It was amazing, but painful."

He blinked a few times and my admittance of never having had it before. "Well, usually you'd have to wait for it to cool down. Just, give it a moment, yeah? Now, my question."

"Right. Sirius. It was Peter, of course. Did it ever occur to you how out of character it was for him to supposedly hunt Sirius down? Sirius convinced James and Lily that it would be safer if Peter was the Secret-Keeper- no one would suspect it. When he found out about Peter's betrayal, he cornered him. It was all Peter's doing, you see."

"But," Remus stuttered, letting my story sink in as I braved my tea again- only to find it the perfect temperature to guzzle. He watched in confused amusement. "But, no. No they would said... unless... yes. Unless they thought me to be the traitor."

I winced at his broken-hearted expression. "If it helps," I said cautiously, "James and Lily refused to believe it. And it nearly killed Sirius to think it."

It didn't help at all. I could tell as I eyed his untouched tea. Wordlessly, he placed it in front of me. "How do you know all of this? Who are you? How are you in contact with Sirius? No one's allowed to go see him. I tried at first. To find out why he would do it."

"I look after Harry," I told him. "He lives with Lily's sister and her husband and son. He's going to Hogwarts this year. And as for seeing Sirius, well. I just sort of pop up whenever I want."

My wings tingled as I sipped Remus' tea, slower this time than my own in appreciation of his giving it to me. I unfolded them slightly for him to see, and his light green eyes widened. He stood suddenly and I looked up at him casually, still sipping his tea.

"You're, that's impossible. Ridiculous. You should leave."

I sighed, standing up. "Remus, please be reasonable. I'm not lying. I would say let's try Veritaserum, but I don't think that would work on me. I don't lie anyway, and I've already agreed to answer any of your questions."

He nodded. "So you're a..."

"An angel," I finished for him, very matter of fact. "It's okay to say it."

He nodded again, slowly sitting down. "Yes. An angel. I'm talking to an angel, of all things. A werewolf and an angel. Talking and having tea. Quite normal."

"You know, Sirius didn't act like this when he found out. He was much more calm."

Remus answered immediately, his facial expression not changing out of awe. "Yes, well. That's because he's not exactly an intellectual being and probably thought it more amusing and fun than the strange occurrence it is. It _is_ a strange occurrence, isn't it? I mean, angels don't just go around talking to people at random for a spot of tea. Do angels like tea?"

I licked my lips to get the last bit of taste from them. "Yes, it's odd. Most angels don't leave home, but I did after James and Lily passed so that I could keep a closer watch on Harry. And... I don't actually think an angel has ever drunk tea before, but I think it's brilliant. Blinding."

"Would you- would you like another cup?"

I pondered that. "No, I'm not sure that would be the best idea. Angels don't imbibe human substance, and I've already drank both of ours. Perhaps next time. If you don't mind that I'll be popping in on you to make sure you're all right."

He shook his head. "An angel wants to make sure I'm okay, and you think I'd mind? I'll be sure to keep tea around for you." He paused with a somewhat astonished look.

"Is it just now sinking in?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, I believe it is. Alethea? Is that your real name?" I nodded. "Alethea the angel. You're an angel. I'm having tea with an angel."

"Do you need a moment?" I asked.

He nodded, looking around. "Yes, please, just so I can sort of process it."

A few minutes passed and I would hear mumbles about the irony of an angel at tea with such a monster. I didn't bother commenting, he wouldn't accept whatever I said anyway. Then, he asked about Harry. Whether he was happy.

"I suppose he's as happy as he could be," I said reluctantly. "His relatives are nightmarish, honestly. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking leaving him there with them. I don't know what would happen if I weren't there with him. He met a friend in Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy, who seems to be different from his parents."

"Narcissa wasn't so bad," Remus said. "When we were in school she was all right. It's being married to Lucius that's done it."

I nodded my agreement. "Well, I've told him all about both of you. He's smart, looks just like James- but still has Lily's eyes. It's a bit startling actually. You remember how Lily could get anyone to do anything with those eyes."

Remus nodded sadly. "I wish I could meet him, but Dumbledore insists it wouldn't be a good idea."

That's because Dumbledore wanted to mold Harry to be the hero he needed. But I didn't say that aloud. "You should meet him anyway," I told him. "I could set that up. And really, I have more of a claim for Harry's guardianship than Dumbledore. I think that would be spectacular."

He looked hesitant at the idea of deliberately disobeying Dumbledore, but smiled in the end. "I'd love to. I've kept trying to meet him. I even tried to get custody of him at first, but well, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And I'm..."

He didn't finish the sentence, nor did he have to. I smiled. "Perfect. I could bring him here. Just pick a day."

Remus thought to himself before smiling.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked me for the fourth time, sending off his third exchange of letters to Draco. I had never taken him anywhere like this, and honestly I wasn't sure how it would sit with a human.

"It's a surprise," I said for the fifth time. "Have you got your shoes?"

He nodded, wriggling his holey trainers at me to fix again. I needed to find a way to get him new ones. I did my best to fix the holes and straightened his robes that I had convinced him to put on. Luckily, they covered his shoes. I didn't want him to wear his new ones until we got to Hogwarts, knowing he had the habit of getting a mess on them. In that line of thinking, it was probably a bad idea to have him wear robes, but it was too late now as it was nearly time to leave. I tried to get his hair to lay down, but it jumped back up.

"Oh well," I sighed. "Time to go anyway. He's probably already there. You ready?"

"No," he said with an impertinent smile. "But I would be, if you'd tell me what this surprise is."

I frowned. "Behave, Crash. We could just stay here. I'm sure you could read another chapter of your Charms text."

His green, gem-like eyes widened. "No! Come on. I've always wanted to travel with you."

I smiled and kissed the scar on his forehead, pulling him into an embrace and disappearing from his bedroom with him in tow. We came to a meadow near Remus' house. I had insisted that we meet somewhere neutral, but secluded away from prying eyes. I didn't want Harry or Remus to feel uncomfortable by them meeting in Remus' house. It was close enough to it for Remus to feel comfortable, but far enough away Harry wouldn't feel as though he were imposing.

"Well," Harry said, looking around. "It's nice, Leaf, but a bit of a let down after your hype about it being such a surprise."

There was the clearing of a throat behind us and Harry turned around. Remus tensed at the sight of his best friend's son. I smiled encouragingly, looking back to Harry. "This is Remus Lupin. He was friends with your parents and wanted to meet you."

I'd told Harry about him already, of course, and he had wanted to meet Remus before Remus even mentioned it. I had told him at the time, that I would see what I could do.

"Surprise," I whispered softly at Harry's growing smile.

"She told me I used to call you Uncle Moony," Harry started. "Do you, I mean, if that's alright."

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "I would love for you to call me Uncle Moony. If you want, that is. I'm sorry you're stuck with the Dursley's. I wish I could have done something about that." He looked down to a thermos in his hand as though just remembering he had it, and offered it to me. "I brought you some tea," he said. "Just honey in it, like last time."

I brightened and opened it, smelling the liquid before taking a swallow. Harry laughed. "I've never seen you eat or drink anything."

"That's because I don't. I had never had anything until last week with Remus."

"She tried to drink right off without letting it cool," Remus told Harry conspiratorially.

Harry laughed and Remus watched him do so with an awed expression on his own face. Then he looked to me with an expression that said he didn't know how to thank me. But he didn't have to. This was one of the happiest times I had seen my Harry. It was I who had him to thank. So I just nodded my understanding and watched him put an arm around my boy.

When I took Harry home, it was long after midnight before he fell asleep and it was less than a week before we went to Hogwarts. Sirius was asleep when I appeared in his damp cell, curdled in the farthest corner from the door and shivering uncontrollably. I instantly felt guilty at not having come back after our row. My feet flinched at the cold stone floor as I walked towards him. Strange, I thought, as I didn't usually feel cold or hot. But, I suppose I _did_ get burned by the hot tea before.

"Sirius," I whispered, gently shaking him. "Sirius, wake up."

He jerked awake and away from me in fear, before his eyes adjusted and he frowned. "Alethea?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I shouldn't have just gone off like that. I don't know what came over me."

He stood up, the first time he had ever stood in my presence, and towered over me in a skeletal like shadow. Then he embraced me, the way he had only once or twice before, but this time he felt warm. He was cold, I could tell that, but he was semi warm as a human being too. I hugged back and he buried his face in my hair.

"I'm just glad you came back. I was afraid you wouldn't. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I can... I can feel myself getting darker in here, and I keep trying to fight it, but I don't know how anymore. I don't even know if I want to."

I shushed him gently, awkwardly rubbing his back. "You'll be okay," I said. "We'll get you out of here. Here, Remus sent you some chocolate."

Sirius pulled away immediately. "He-he sent me chocolate?"

"I explained everything to him. He also sent you tea, and some of his mother's meat pie. I brought you a heavy blanket and Harry asked that I give you a letter he wrote, but I'm not allowed to read it."

He looked down at the items I held out to him; a small basket with Remus' offerings and Harry's letter, placed neatly on top of the folded wool blanket. He smiled shakily, taking them from me gingerly and setting them down on the stone floor, the blanket on top so it didn't get wet.

"How is he? How's Harry? When do you two go off to Hogwarts?"

"Sunday," I told him. "We board the train on Sunday, today's Wednesday. Harry met Remus today. He wrote you a letter as soon as we got home, he told me to stress that it's only for your eyes. I'll still come by. I won't just not visit while we're at Hogwarts. Remus and I will try to find a way to prove your innocence- maybe find Peter."

He nodded, eyes searching my face. "I keep wanting to ask if you're an angel sent to watch over me, but, well..."

"I'd do anything for Harry," I told him. "But he's not the only one I care about. I care about you and Remus and Severus. I cared about James and Lily. I care about the Order. If I'm not here, and you ever need anything, call for me."

He hugged me again, and I went off to my Harry.

 **A/N: What do you think of Alethea? Remus? Sirius? DRACO? I loved writing Draco... he's so adorable and I love him so much. I vaguely described her in another chapter, but I had a question of what Alethea looked like. She has long white blonde hair, more white than blonde, always barefoot with small feet and unpolished toes, dusty rose lips that looked cracked as though she'd never hydrated them. She has one otherworldly blue eyes like the brightest sapphire, and one green eye the exact color of Harry's. Whether that is coincidental or by design as Harry's guardian I will let you decide. If anyone gets what I mean by 'tangible' or doesn't but wants to know, message me!**

 **So, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I have been a bit busy. I've been accidentally getting into a Criminal Minds mood again. Oops. I am working on Suscepit, but I'm looking for a copy of the Goblet of Fire to use as reference. Can't find one, and using a pdf isn't working out so well. I promise I haven't forgotten it though. It may be just a bit longer. I have one that is an almost done, really long one shot of Petunia and Severus. I've been writing Good!Petunia.**

 **I'm also still working on a few that I have posted a chapter to. Come Back To Me is a SiriusxHermione story that I really liked, but not sure how or if I will continue that one. Same goes for Black is the Color, where Sirius' twin is a Marauder. I really liked that one, but got no response and have other stories to write. I have had an idea for a RemusxOC romance of sorts, but again, not sure what's going on with my writing. I can say that this one (Divine Interest) and Suscepit are the two that I am positive I will be continuing. Though, this one is my favorite and I have more thoughts for where it's going. If you have any ideas or anything for any of my stories, or would just like to discuss ideas or plots, please feel free to message me.**

 **For any Criminal Minds fans out there, I have a story in the making of Gideon having a daughter who starts in the BAU shortly after Rossi. I'm not sure where that one is going, but I do have a lot of notes on it. Let me know if that's something any of you would be interested in.**

 **Let me know what you think of this one, I have huge plans for it and I WILL be continuing this to the end. I do apologize for my inability to stay on one thing. I'm also looking for a Beta, one that can help with creative questions and get back to me fairly quickly. Message me if you think this is you or a beta you know. I am finally in Washington state again, with my granddaughter- long story- and I have MISSED the Northwest. I didn't realize how much until we all went to Safeway for beverages and I'm like ERMEHGERRD! Lol. All the ramblings... sorry... also. I have one or two Wolfstar, but I'm also recently loving the idea of Sirius and Severus. Haven't written one yet, but I plan to.**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **Dasvidanya, Mia**


	4. Gryffindor

**Chapter four: Gryffindor**

* * *

I glared at Vernon and Petunia, as they sped off and left Harry at the train station. What if Harry was hurt or taken by someone? What if he fell on the tracks and got hurt? What if he was left by the Hogwarts Express? I would never let any of this happen of course, but they didn't know that. Harry sighed and grabbed his trolley, it was the least Vernon could do when putting his stuff on it.

"Don't worry about it," he said soothingly. "You're with me, and I'd rather they just leave anyway. Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?"

I looked around "Platforms nine and ten," I told him. "We walk through the wall between them."

He gave me a weird look. "We... _walk_ , through the wall?"

"Do you think I'd let you crash, Crash?" I smirked.

"Is that a trick question?" I nudged him with my elbow and he grinned. The platforms were easy enough to find, and a moment later we stared at the wall between them. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Ready?"

He nodded, looking back to me. I motioned for him to go first, and he hesitantly started to walk. If he kept walking at that pace, afraid he'd crash, he would get stuck. I put my hands on his shoulders and guided him into a run, going through the barrier with him. We came through the other side and Harry gawked around, walking slower towards the train as he tried to absorb everything around him; students lingering near their parents for last minute good byes, friends greeting each other after a summer apart, familiars chasing each other playfully.

"Is-is it always like this?" He asked quietly.

"I would imagine so. Are you always going to be this in awe?"

He nodded and continued on to the train. I hoped he did. When he got to the compartment to put his trunk up, another boy was there struggling with his- pudgy and looking very worried. Harry immediately began helping him lift his trunk up and into place, the boy smiling at him afterwards.

"Like help with yours?" He asked.

Harry nodded in thanks and they did the same with his. Afterwards, they smiled at each other- that tentative smile of hope that maybe they'd found a friend. Harry offered his hand. "I'm Harry."

The other boy took it with a relieved face. "Neville Longbottom."

Longbottoms were a family I knew. Not intimately the way I knew the Marauders, but I had memories of Neville and Harry playing together as babies and I remembered distinctly the news of what happened to his parents. It had happened just days before James and Lily were found by Voldemort, just two weeks after the Fidelius Charm was cast.

"Say, you haven't seen a toad around have you?"

"Tell him to check in his pocket," I whispered. Harry relayed the message and Neville reached into one of the pockets of his cloak, his face brightening as he pulled out a warty brown toad.

"Thanks!" Neville told him, a calmness settling over his previously worried features. "Do you want to find a compartment together?"

Harry grinned and nodded, stopping. "Only if my other friend Draco can join us."

Neville nodded. "My friend Hermione too. We met in Diagon Alley. There she is, Hermione!"

A short girl, with bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and a paper back book peeking out of her pocket waved back to Neville with a grin and ran towards us. Harry perked up just slightly and my eyebrows rose as he smiled at the girl. She, with a slight air of imperiousness, beamed back- making my Harry's smile grow.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she told him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," flowed from his mouth and her caramel eyes widened.

"Are you really?" She and Neville both asked together.

Harry would have to get used to this, as I had told him. For the rest of his life, he would have to deal with the wonder being the Boy-Who-Lived brought out in people. He nodded patiently.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything. I'm just Harry."

Neville and Hermione let it go, after allowing Hermione a moment to tell them that she'd read books Harry's name was in. The train whistled sharply, smoke rising from the red chimney in a somewhat impatient way, and I nudged Harry gently.

"The train will be leaving soon," I warned him. "You and your friends should find a compartment to sit in. Draco will probably find you later."

Harry relayed this to the other two, he and Neville following the very self confidant seeming Hermione towards the back for a place to sit. Hermione and Neville sat across from Harry, and I sat next to him- though I knew only Harry could see me.

Hermione's parents were dentists, apparently, which they had to explain to Neville were sort of teeth healers. They were proud when she got her letter, despite how surprised they were by the existence of magic. She hoped to be in Gryffindor, though she supposed Ravenclaw wasn't so bad. She liked to read.

We learned all of this very quickly before she went quiet, looking at the other two expectantly before they realized she wanted them to tell her about themselves too. Harry was the first one to react, with Neville seeming to have frozen as though afraid he'd say the wrong thing.

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor," Harry told them, "and I think that's where I would fit in too. I mean, there's nothing wrong with any of the other Houses, but they don't feel right. You know? Draco said he thought he'd be in Slytherin."

I was very happy to observe that neither of the two reacted when he mentioned the House of cunning and ambition. Though, I suppose, Hermione wasn't familiar enough- even with the books she'd read- of the animosity against Slytherin. Neville's grandmother was someone I remembered to be a very unprejudiced woman who loved her son more than anything. It didn't seem much like her to condemn the entire house as vehemently as others no doubt did.

"My dad was in Gryffindor," Neville said, his face pointed to his feet, "Mum was in Hufflepuff. That's probably where I'll end up, but I don't mind so much."

That was when the door slid open and a blonde head peeked in, cautiously, like he was afraid of being caught doing so. His demeanor relaxed though, when he saw who was there.

"Harry!" Draco grinned. "I've been looking for you."

Harry lit up as well, moving towards the window more to leave room for both- Draco and I. "Draco! We were waiting for you. This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. We were talking about what house we wanted to be in."

Draco came in and sat down, stiffly once he was faced with the others. I could tell he was chanting words from Lucius in his mind. Longbottoms were a Light family, always had been that anyone could remember. To a family like the Malfoys, they were blood traitors. I hoped that wouldn't keep Draco guarded. I hoped to see the boy I'd seen help his house elf up after he lost his temper.

"It's good to meet you," Draco said hesitantly, shooting glances at Harry, and offering his hand for Neville and Hermione to shake. "Draco Malfoy."

"That's an odd name," Hermione commented.

Draco looked pained, like he wanted to be rude but thought better of it. "So is yours."

She frowned, as though thinking about it, and nodding in agreement. "I suppose with the names I've read about, that it would be. It's nice to meet you, Draco. Harry says you want to be in Slytherin."

"Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin, since the school was built."

Hermione's eyes widened, but before she could question him, there was a knock at the door. It was a woman pushing a cart of goods. Harry had had a chocolate frog, courtesy of Remus, but that had been the only Wizarding candy he'd had so far. Though, I had told him about different ones. James' favorite had always been Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, and Lily's had always been anything licorice because it reminded her of the Muggle world. I knew Harry hated licorice, and he wasn't huge on jelly beans of the muggle variety.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

The four kids got up to examine the cart, the two wizarding raised children going straight for their favorites. Hermione looked conflicted, looking at the mounds of candy with longing, unsure eyes.

"I don't know," she said. "Candy's bad for your teeth, isn't it? Mum and Dad would be upset."

Draco looked confused until Neville explained about the teeth healers and Draco looked just as unsure. She was a muggle-born. I could see the realization cross his face, shortly followed by fear at the idea of what his father would say. I could guess from seeing Draco and his father together that Lucius was less than an understanding and patient parent. He was neither as a man, and Abraxas Malfoy had had the reputation of being violent towards his son. It wasn't too far-fetched that Lucius would become his father.

"There's Toothflossing Stringmints," he said hesitantly, finding a package and offering it to her.

She smiled and paid for the candy gratefully. Once they had their choices, with Harry trying a little of nearly everything- minus licorice and beans- they went back to their seats. This time, the topic was school and which topics they were looking forward to the most.

"My godfather is the Potions professor," Draco told them. "He used to let me help him brew potions, and that was pretty fun, so I'm looking forward to that."

I knew, going back for a quick moment to check on him, that he'd sent the practice assignment he'd done to Severus and received as much praise as I was sure the older man was capable of giving. Compared to his usual personality towards most people, his letter to Draco was nearly gushing with pride and affection. I was proud of them both. And this was strange.

"Herbology seems interesting," Neville said shyly. "I like plants okay."

Hermione couldn't choose one; going between Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions- before moving on to excitement for their third year. She had it in her head to pick everything, despite the schedule conflict that would no doubt create. Harry had read the first chapter in each of his school books, except History of Magic, and the first three from the Potions text. He liked the idea of Potions, saying it sounded like cooking- something he was good at.

Soon, the sun was setting and Hermione was leaving to get into her school robes. The train was slowing as we neared the school. The anxiety rose again without the girl, the three boys feeling nervous again about the sorting without her there to chatter and keep their mind off of it. They sat there after getting dressed, looking between each other. Then she opened the door and they relaxed again. It was very amusing to see, and I sent a teasing glance to Harry- who sort of glared.

"Stop being so nervous," I told him. "I'll be here the whole time. They're not just going to throw you out, they _will_ find a house for you, and everything is going to be okay."

He nodded. "But what if-"

"What was that, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled back, sending a desperate look at me as they stepped off the train and onto the platform.

Students flooded the platform quickly, gravitating towards a familiar booming voice that made Harry grin. He motioned for the other three to follow him and they walked up to the half giant to say hello. I hadn't told Harry much about the sorting ceremony, especially about the way you're sorted. It's not even in any book- a well protected secret.

We walked down a well worn path, the four, tentatively new friends sticking close together. We came to a lake shore, with boats tied up and waiting to escort the first years to their new home for the better part of the next seven years. With four to a boat Harry, Neville, Draco and Hermione fit perfectly- with me perched on the end in the back. I wouldn't affect the boat in any way. And we were off, gliding easily across the water with laughter among the students. Harry and his group looked around at everything, drinking in the scene.

Just like I experienced with Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts was bigger than I remembered it to be. I was smaller this time though, in scale rather then watching from afar. The lights shone throughout each tower, twinkling in each window, and luring them close like moths. Harry didn't seem so nervous as we neared it. I told him about Professor McGonagall, who opened the door for Hagrid to leave the children with her. She hadn't changed a bit.

There wasn't a student there that didn't look in absolute awe as she lead us through the castle to a set of double doors. We could hear chattering on the other side of them and the group of eleven year olds gathered in something of a blob shaped crowd, waiting for whatever the woman would say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said to begin her obviously well rehearsed speech.

Harry looked both; sick and excited. Hermione whispered under her breath with spells she'd practiced from her books. Draco sent hesitant glances at other soon-to-be Slytherins, and back to his new friends with something akin to hope. Neville looked terrified, but was obviously doing his best to ignore that- keeping his back straight and looking to the other three with pride.

I tried to make Harry's hair lie flat once she was gone, subtly removing the mud from Neville's robes and straightening Hermione's tie. Draco was nervously fixing himself already, trying to loosen his tie where it felt too tight. I wasn't nervous, I had no reason to be. I would be proud of whatever house Harry got into, though I would be very surprised if it weren't Gryffindor. And whatever obstacles were in our way, I would be there. Though, I felt better about him going to Severus' class after having him read the first three chapters.

"Alethea," he whispered, low so no one else would hear. "Please, tell me how we're sorted. I mean, it's not a test is it? That's why you had me study this summer? Oh, god, it's a test."

I smiled, kissing the top of his head. "It's not a test, Crash. I promise. When you see what it is, you'll feel very silly for how upset you are right now. You'll be fine."

He nodded as the ghosts came into the Entrance Hall. I'd told him about the ghosts, about the moving staircases, and the moving and talking portraits- but he was still startled.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

"New students!" The Fat Friar exclaimed happily. "Hope to see you all in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know."

Before anyone could answer back, Professor McGonagall had returned- telling the ghosts to move along. The students were told to make a line, all moving to get into their places. Harry got in line behind Hermione, with Draco behind him, and Neville after him- in front of a red haired boy that couldn't be anything but a Weasley. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione turned her head to whisper that the ceiling had been charmed to look like the night sky. Draco continued the fact to say it was in _Hogwarts: A History_.

The four long tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, the older students watching them as they came in. At the front of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. Severus was sat at Dumbledore's left hand, an empty seat on his right for McGonagall. Severus looked both the same, and different. His black buttons threatening to cut off his breath, high to his chin. He watched the entering students with narrowed eyes, as though trying to decide which of them would become troublemakers.

His onyx eyes found Draco first, a slight smirk of pride at him, before they found Harry and he glared. I knew this was coming. Harry looked much too much like James for Severus to be able to see Lily, but hopefully with my Harry prepared, this animosity wouldn't last long. From the absolute loathing look he sent my charge, that wasn't happening anytime soon. I hoped Harry wouldn't hold it against him and who I knew Severus could be.

The hat sang its song, and Harry glared at me that it was just a hat he had to try on. But I could tell he felt silly for being so scared earlier. I could tell he was thinking about his last school; the other students avoiding him because they were afraid of Dudley. Or the grades he brought home that were better than Dudley's. He'd been punished by three days without food, or, at least that's what the Dursley's thought.

Out of the four, Hermione was the first to be called for her sorting. The hat wasn't on her for long before the rip in the brim called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were more cheers as there had been for the previous students, with Harry, Neville, and Draco cheering the hardest- Draco, albeit in a restrained way. Next was Neville. The hat took barely a second with him as well, though longer than Hermione. Draco looked paler than normal when his name was called, but he tried to hide it with a swagger as he strode to the front to try on the hat. Everyone waited for its declaration. And waited.

And waited.

People were beginning to whisper, looking at each other in confusion. Severus looked alarmed- in his stoic sort of way- Dumbledore looked amused and somewhat smug, and McGonagall looked as though she were remembering someone else. Draco looked terrified, thinking in his head and conversing with the Sorting Hat in a way no one could hear. I could have, but as I was about to eavesdrop, it decided.

"Gryffindor," it spoke. This wasn't a shout or a scream the way he had announced everyone else, but a normal speaking voice as though it were still in deep thought about whatever it saw in the blond's mind.

There was silence.

Draco hadn't moved, looking just as shocked as everyone else. Severus stared at his godson with something that looked like worry... and pride. McGonagall approached the paralyzed boy gently, removing the hat and gesturing with a soft voice for him to go sit down. He nodded to her, climbed down, and started for the table of red and gold. And there were cheers.

Hermione and Neville greeted him heartily, both grinning hard enough to inspire his own. And when he looked to my Harry, he was grinning too. Every table, even a hesitant Slytherin one, clapped for him as the next name was called.

"Well," I said quietly, and almost to myself. "The very first Malfoy not to be in Slytherin. Sirius will be thrilled."

"My name is coming up," Harry whispered, looking anxious to join his new friends. "What do I do? Do I just think? Or- do I _not_ think?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Just relax, Crash. You'll be fine. In a thousand years, he has never been unable to sort someone and he's never been wrong."

"But what if he doesn't put me in Gryffindor?"

"Then he doesn't put you in Gryffindor. I'm sure they'll still be your friends, and I'll be proud no matter what."

He briefly looked over as a girl took the Sorting Hat to be sorted to Ravenclaw. His eyes were glassy and his brows were brought together. "Do you swear it?"

I couldn't promise. I didn't promise. He knew that. So I avoided the question. "You will never do anything that will make me love you less, now go. It's your turn."

Sure enough, his name was called and silence befell the Great Hall once again. Then the whispers. Did she say Potter? Harry Potter? But my boy took the steps to the stool and sat on it, his eyes disappearing under the brim of the Sorting Hat. He was one of the shortest sortings that had happened that night, the hat barely getting comfortable before calling...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Gryffindor," he said, looking at his glass with unfocused eyes.

He was slouched in his chair, facing a dying fire and swirling the amber liquid in the bottom of his glass in a whirl as he thought to himself. Occasionally he said something out loud, but not much that I could make out. He set the glass- his second- down on the side table next to him, and stood to pace in front of the fire- bringing it back to life with a nonverbal flick of his wand-less hand. I watched him, sitting perched on the back of the wing-backed armchair.

"Gryffindor," he said again. "Lucius is going to kill him. Gryffindor. There has to be some sort of mistake. He-"

"Gryffindor," a voice said from his fireplace.

Dumbledore's face appeared in the now green flames, smirking at the obviously distressed Potions Master. Severus turned sharply to face him.

"I don't know what that blasted accessory was thinking, old man, but he belongs in my House and you know it."

"Why, Severus," the man said with a twinkle, moving away and reappearing in Severus' sitting room, "I didn't realize you cared so much for the son of your childhood adversary. Then, I _did_ tell you he had Lily's eyes. Did I not?"

Severus snarled and I inhaled sharply through my nose. And Dumbledore's head snapped to me. And I froze. He looked confused for a moment and I could tell he didn't actually see me. But he felt something was different. Luckily, Severus brought his attention back to him.

"Not Potter, Draco. There has to be some sort of mistake. Do you have any idea what Lucius is going to do to the boy once he hears of this?"

Dumbledore waved his hand at him. "Nonsense, Severus. Draco is Lucius' son. Lucius will find a way to accept him, Gryffindor or not. They're family."

Severus' nose flared and his jaw moved as he grit his teeth. "That is one thing you never understood. Family doesn't mean harmless. Abraxas was an abusive man, and Lucius will be the same. You above all should understand family issues, yes?"

Dumbledore's face darkened suddenly. "Do not mistake me, Severus, for a conjurer of cheap tricks. There was no mistake twenty years ago, and there's no mistake now. Though, things were reversed then, weren't they? Tell me, Severus. Do you still feel like a lion?"

"Get out."

"If you will not be reasonable," Dumbledore said quietly, "then I feel I must. I shall see you tomorrow morning. Hopefully in a better humor than I have found you tonight."

Once he was gone Severus sagged, collapsing again into his armchair and looking older than the man who'd just left. He stared into the fire again, though the fire was roaring with life, and he was the one that looked defeated.

* * *

Sirius was awake when I appeared, though I knew the hour was late. Harry would be awake soon, and I still had to see Remus. Sirius glanced up immediately, his face looking relieved at the sight of me as he stood.

"Well?" He asked. "How did it go?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, his face falling in concern before I smiled. "Gryffindor," I told him. "It was almost instant. Harry's in Gryffindor."

Sirius shouted triumphantly, startling me by picking me up and spinning me around in circles- laughing. I laughed with him, gripping his shoulders to keep from falling. I knew I wouldn't be hurt if I fell, but it felt instinctual to not want to. When he set me back on my feet, he pulled away from me quickly- laughing less genuinely.

"That's wonderful," he said.

"Well, he wasn't the only Gryffindor." I told him about Harry's new friends, and their admittance into that House. "And," I said, "Gryffindor's first Malfoy."

Sirius' eyes widened. "No," he said, stunned. Then, with more amusement and excitement. "No! Narcissa's boy? In Gryffindor? Oh, Lucius is going to have a fit! I- my nephew, in Gryffindor! I-I'm not the only one anymore. How-"

He cut off, looking pale. "Lucius is going to kill him."

I didn't tell him that that was the second time I'd heard that tonight. "I won't let him," I assured him. "He's Harry's friend. I would never let anything happen to either of them. I'll watch after him."

"Poor boy's probably scared out of his wits right now."

"He definitely looked like it," I said. "But don't worry. Harry, Neville, and Hermione have him. Neville- you remember Alice and Frank's son. And Hermione's a sweet girl- reminds me of Lily a little bit. And Harry is so smitten."

Sirius laughed. "Well. If he tells you he's going to marry her, believe him. Potter's have a reputation for marrying early."

I nodded. "I remember."

Remus was sitting on his couch when I got there, asleep with a book in his hands. His finger was on the next page, ready to turn it over. On the coffee table was a cold tea cup, not a sip taken from it. He looked peaceful when he slept, and I couldn't help but move a lock of hair out of his face like I would Harry. His eyes fluttered open as I did so, and tried to focus as he grumbled to sit up.

"Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't," he lied, rubbing his eyes. "I've been waiting up to hear about Harry. How is he?"

I told him about the train ride, meeting Neville and Hermione. I told him about Harry being afraid for the Sorting and then,

"Gryffindor," I told him. "Harry's in Gryffindor."

Remus didn't go wild the way Sirius had, though I wasn't sure if that was due to the difference in their personalities or him having just woken up, but a slow, tired smile spread across his face. "That's great," he said. "Tell him I said congratulations. I plan on writing him. Do you think he'll mind?"

"He'll love that," I reassured him with a smile. "Though, Harry Potter wasn't the biggest talk from tonight."

Remus blinked in slight surprise. "No?"

"Draco Malfoy."

He frowned. "What about him? I know they became friends but-"

"He was _also_ sorted into Gryffindor."

Remus' eyes widened the way Sirius' had. I suddenly wished I could be there when Lucius found out, but I would be back with Harry by that time. "You're joking. Ha! I remember Lucius Malfoy's holier-than-thou attitude when Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. I wish I could see his face. Can you imagine?"

Then his smile fell. "Lucius is going to kill him."

* * *

The first week was strange. Eyes followed Harry and his friend wherever they went- whether at the novelty Harry Potter presented, or the strangeness of a Gryffindor Malfoy. I made sure Harry got to his classes on time, not getting lost. Though, by Tuesday afternoon, Hermione was questioning how he knew his way around the school and they followed her direction- which lead them down a set of trick stairs where Neville got his leg stuck, and through a door that led them absolutely no where.

Neville quickly became top of their Herbology class, taught by a dumpy woman with dimples- Professor Sprout. Draco spent the afternoon after that class complaining about the dirt he couldn't get out from under his nails. History of Magic droned on for an hour, making it seem like at _least_ two and not even Hermione could pay attention the entire time- choosing instead to read the chapter on her own.

Hermione was appalled at the sight of Professor Flitwick using a pile of books as a stool to see over his desk, pursing her lips in a way I would swear she learned from McGonagall. Despite that, everyone enjoyed Charms. Though, Neville was slightly concerned when he made Neville's toad fly across the room. Speaking of McGonagall, I hadn't seen her since the Potter's died. She was a regular in their home, mothering all of the Marauders and Lily- helping James and Lily with Harry's more difficult days. She made sure everyone understood immediately that she would not take trouble or attitude from anyone, her eyes lingering half a second on the four friends I stood behind.

Professor Quirrell. The night of the Welcoming Feast, I saw what he was doing as soon as Harry winced and touched his scar. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, an outrageous lie of vampires at the ready to defend it. And another to explain his purple turban with its own funny smell. But I knew the truth. I could smell the evil surrounding him, heightened from our trip to Diagon Alley, and I knew that Voldemort was closer than I ever wanted him to be to my Harry. At my behest, Harry and his friends always sat in the very back of the classroom and he promised me to stay away from the man. Who was no longer much of a man.

The Gryffindors seemed to all avoid Draco- caught between wanting to isolate the perceived snake in red and wanting to get to know the boy-who-lived. Draco, Neville, and Harry were neither ignored, nor actively talked to be their roommates. The youngest Weasley boy, whose name we learned was Ron, gave Draco suspicious looks and stuck with the other two boys in the room. It was a clear divide in the room; one half with Harry and Neville protectively guarding Draco, and the other with Seamus, Dean, and Ron looking suspicious and accusing. But neither side approached the other, and both seemed content to leave the others be. Hermione, unfortunately, wasn't very lucky with her placement as none of the other Gryffindor girls seemed very keen to talk to her- huddling on one girl's bed to giggle and whisper about Hermione's bushy hair.

On Monday night, just before curfew and after their first day of classes were over, Draco's presence was requested in Severus' office. I followed, leaving Harry, Neville, and Hermione in the Common Room to do their first homework assignments. I guided Draco to Severus' office, though he didn't realize it, and when we arrived Severus was waiting.

"Good evening," Draco said quietly, testing the waters of who he was here with- his new teacher, or his godfather.

"Draco," Severus said with a nod. "Come in and sit down."

Draco relaxed at his name. If Severus had been wanting to see him as his teacher, he was likely to have said Mr. Malfoy. He and I walked in, and Draco shut the door. Severus waited a few minutes before saying anything to him, knowing full well that he was making Draco fidget impatiently in his chair.

"Be still," Severus commanded, making Draco stop immediately. Then in a softer tone, "I think everyone was surprised to see you as a Gryffindor, myself included."

At that, Draco almost sobbed- paying attention to his shoes. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Uncle Sev."

Severus' face softened and he didn't look so intimidating anymore, but Draco didn't look up. "Dragon, look at me." Draco looked up, tears in his eyes that hadn't fallen. "I will admit to being disappointed not to see you in my House."

Draco's head fell again, and Severus had to ask him again to look. "But I'm not disappointed in _you_. Merely at the situation we now find ourselves in. I'm sure you've realized by now that your father is not pleased."

Draco nodded hesitantly. "I know, sir."

"Not to mention who you find yourself friends with. Potter, Longbottom, and that muggleborn girl-"

Draco flinched, his face falling in fear. "P-Please don't tell him."

Severus looked conflicted. "Why Potter? And don't tell me it's just because you ended up in Gryffindor. I know you were friends before that."

That was a lie. I knew, as was my gift, but Draco's face confirmed what Severus said. And Severus knew now. "We met in Diagon Alley," Draco told him. "And we wrote each other a few times. He's my friend. Not like Crabbe or Goyle-"

"They weren't your friends," Severus sighed in understanding. "They were pawns like your father has trained you to have. Draco, I can't tell you who to be friends with. I won't try. If you want to be friends with Potter, by all means. But I want you to think about the ramifications that will come from it. Your father already is angrier than I've ever seen him, and that's without knowing who your friends are."

"I don't care," Draco whispered, looking down at his hands and then back up with a more determined face. "I don't care what Father thinks. But- what do _you_ think? I've heard Father talk about you and Harry's dad hating each other, but Harry's alright. Are _you_ angry?"

I smiled at his courage, running a hand through his hair and making the tension leave his shoulders until he was left with only his determination. Severus took a deep breath and looked at the boy.

"I'm always proud of you, Dragon."

During this week, there was a letter from Remus to Harry, and a message from Sirius that he asked me to pass on. Hermione got a letter from her parents and a small box of cookies that she was ecstatic to see and immediate in sharing. Neville even got a short, brash missive from his grandmother. But there was nothing for Draco from his parents. I hated to see my boy's friend so upset, even if he was always quick to hide it from the others, but I had to admit that it was probably better than what Lucius _could_ have sent. I saw Severus' sitting room after Lucius' visit and knew he hadn't taken it well as Dumbledore had hoped he would. The damage had me worried.

Draco didn't seem to care about his father's lack of response, strengthened by his talk with Severus and his ever growing friendship with the other three.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Friday morning, pouring way too much sugar on his porridge before I stopped him. He glared.

"Double Potions," Draco said excitedly. "Finally. I can't wait. Sev's been teaching me forever, and I've read half the textbook already."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and Neville shrunk away. "But, isn't he mean? Everyone else says he's just awful. And he always favors Slytherin."

"He does," Draco admitted with a slump. "But maybe he won't be so bad. I mean, I'm his godson. He's never awful to me."

I admired Draco's optimism, giving him a pitying look. Harry saw it and sighed, knowing that it didn't hold much promise. But I walked with them to the dungeons. Pickled animal parts floated around the classroom in glass jars and judging by the shivers of the Gryffindor students, it was quite cold. I admit my feet were chilly, walking on the cobbled floor.

The Slytherin students seemed to snicker at Draco when he took a seat next to Harry, even Theodore Nott- whom I remembered Draco had been friends with before coming to Hogwarts. Draco flinched at the sneer from his friend and Harry glared at the green side of the room. And Severus entered.

"Silence," he demanded in barely more than a whisper.

A whisper was all it took and even the Slytherins were quiet at his presence. Draco had told Harry, Neville, and Hermione about Severus, and how best to avoid trouble with him. It was quite amusing, to see the four eleven year olds look so serious.

"Avoid eye contact," Draco had told them. "He might take it as a challenge. But don't look dodgy either. If you don't look him in the eye, he'll think you're being rude or up to something. And never speak out of turn. And don't ask too many questions."

I guess I've never really thought of how Harry thinks about things. Did he have guides like this to me? I couldn't believe he would. I never got upset with him. He was such a well behaved boy, I never had to get too sharp. This lead me to another question.

Harry had friends now. He'd never really had friends before outside of me- and once with a girl at school. But she'd stopped talking to him after a very demonstrative threat from Dudley and Piers. Would he want to tell them about me? Would he want them to be able to see me too? I wouldn't know what to tell him on that front. It wouldn't be entirely fair for me to refuse if Remus and Sirius knew, but it could prove to be difficult if the wrong people knew. Such as Dumbledore.

Severus starting class with a roll call, as had Flitwick. And like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name- looking up with his black eyes, that at one time when he was younger looked blue. He glared somewhat at Harry before his eyes moved to Draco and softened. And he said nothing else, moving on to the next name.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said, pacing the room through the aisles of students. Draco mouthed each word from memory, a glint in his eye to show how captivated he was. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

At the last bit of his speech the spell was broken and the students who had seemed frozen before were now able to move freely. He didn't say anything for a moment, now pacing the back of the class- but no one seemed to have the courage to look over their shoulders at him. Hermione was perched anxiously on the edge of her seat, eager to prove herself. Harry looked excited, as did Draco.

Then, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I grinned. "You know this one, Harry. Remember? We looked over the ingredients for your year?"

He looked to me. I'd found nearly every ingredient in the first few chapters, showing him which ones were which and what were toxic pairings to avoid. What each would add to the potion.

"Draught of Living Death, sir."

Severus paused in his pacing, looking at Harry from the back of the class with an odd expression. Lily had always been good at Potions. "Where, Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Severus was slowly making his way back to the front where Harry and his friends were. "In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"And what, Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry looked confused and Severus looked triumphant. Harry didn't remember. I knew he knew this. And I said so. "You know this, Harry. Remember? Aunt Petunia sometimes uses a small bit for her tea."

His face lit up slightly. "There isn't one, sir. It's also called... aconite?"

Severus' eyes narrowed and he put his hands flat on the desk. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"T-telling?" And Harry slowly looked up and made eye contact, making Draco's eyes widen in fear for his friend.

They stared at each other for a moment before Severus lightly pushed himself off of the desk and gestured to the rest of the class. Harry looked pale. "Well? Why aren't any of you writing this down?"

* * *

"Alethea," Harry said the next morning, being the first of his friends to get up for breakfast. There was a Daily Prophet on the table in the Common Room. "Isn't this the vault we went to with Hagrid?"

"What?" I asked, looking over Harry's shoulder in alarm.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

* * *

 **A/N: So this was a longer chapter than the others, but it's about the length of most of my stories. I am actually very proud of this chapter. I loved writing Draco. I absolutely LOVED writing the scene between Severus Snape and Dumbledore. I hate Dumbledore so much, but I sort of enjoy writing him. I loved the general consensus of 'Lucius is going to kill him'.**

 **What do you think of a Gryffindor Draco? I don't usually change peoples' houses, but I really thought with how I've written Draco so far in my story that he was Gryffindor. Also, I cut out the entire interlude between Harry and the hat because honestly? I have never seen why people want Harry to be Slytherin. He is so Gryffindor it physically hurts. If you haven't noticed, by the way, Harry visits Hagrid by this time in canon. However, because he has Alethea, he didn't latch on the Hagrid the way he did in canon- and he won't with Dumbledore either. He'll still become close, but not as much.**

 **I know I said this would be a Hermione and Harry story, but my mind is fighting for Drarry so hard right now. Originally I was going to have Hermione and Harry for a pairing, and then Draco and Neville. Because... Draco and Neville are sort of my favorite pairing as of lately. I don't know. Meh. I still haven't decided who Alethea will end up with.**

 **Do you guys think Alethea and Harry should tell Draco, Neville, and Hermione about her? If so, when? I have my own ideas on how to make that happen, but I'm curious. Is there anything in particular you would like to see changed?**

 **As to a guest reviewer who asked about Alethea not being sure how AHrry will take magic when he has an invisible friend of sorts (paraphrasing). Here's my answer:** Harry knows about religion. He's heard people talk about God and angels. He may even have gone to church at some point or other. So he knows about angels, or at least the idea of them. However, outside of a few incidents that he didn't understand- he's been told his entire life that magic doesn't exist.

 **Dasvidanya, Mia**


End file.
